Tablet-type portable electronic devices have come to be popular (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1). On the other hand, payment terminals dedicated for making payments with various cards (credit cards, cash cards, etc.) consisting of IC cards and magnetic cards are also known (e.g., refer to Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-215682
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-003810